


Hot chocolate

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Middle School, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers, They're just too cute I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks & Buggy are in middle school, Christmas holidays just started and they play in the park.Snowballs, hot chocolate and fluff !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone :)

Holidays, at last ! When the schoolbell rings for the last time on a certain mid-december Friday, it doesn't long before the kids storm out in a cacophony of joy. It's been snowing steadily for a little more than a week and it leaves a solid layer on the playground outside, even if middle-schoolers aren't the best at keeping it that way... Here a brown-haired boy is busy collecting as much snow as possible to make an igloo ; there a girl wearing glasses is making snow rabbits instead of snow men.

Already making his way towards the exit, a certain red-haired kid calls for his friend. "Oi, Buggy, let's go to the park !"

"But the rest of our friends are here...", the other complains.

He smiles, goes to him and grabs his hand. "Come on, there will be much more snow, we could make a snow giant or something else, it'll be better". He flashes his best smile, hoping he's convincing enough.

Buggy secures his beanie atop his head, thinking for a moment, humming. Suddenly there's a decided look on his face and he grins at Shanks, "Alright. Last at the park buys hot chocolate." And with that he starts running.

Shanks chuckles but shortly follows him, he's always been the fastest but these days his blue-haired friend gets better. Testament to that, he wins by mere seconds, out of breath. Leaning heavily on the first bench inside the park, he exhales, smiling "Ha-, free chocolate."

Buggy grunts but doesn't comment, instead crouches on the snowy ground. He takes a handful of snow, starts packing it in the palm of his gloved hand, and before the other has the chance to register anything he throws it right in his face. "Gotcha !", he exclaims, and with that he runs to hide behind the bushes decorating the alley, laughing hard but already preparing new ammunition.

Shanks shakes his head, getting rid of the cold water threatening to get past his hair and his scarf – he hates being cold – but quickly recovers and starts making snowballs of his own. They exchange a few blows but nothing too dramatic until Shanks gets retaliation and hits Buggy right in the face, earning a pained yelp. He cackles at his friend's dismay, and throws him a well deserved "Gotcha !"

Buggy furiously rubs his nose and shouts, "That hurts you bastard !"

Shanks tilts his head in interrogation, it's not like he put stones in his snowballs so it's not supposed to hurt that much. He walks towards his friend to check on him, "Hey, you okay ?"

The blue-haired boy – his beanie tilted a bit when he received the snowball so a few hair strands are getting out of it – lowers his hands from his face and grunts, not sure if he wants to play anymore.

Shanks stares at him, wide-eyed, and erupts in laughter.

"What is wrong with you ?", Buggy grimaces.

Between laughs, the other manages to say "You-Your nose is so red... you look like a-a clown !"

Now Buggy's really pissed. He stutters "Wh-What was that ?", but before allowing Shanks to answer he catches him by the collar and starts wrestling with him. They fight and roll in the snow until Buggy's on top, securing Shanks's hands with his own, "Hah ! Gotcha !"

Shanks smiles sheepishly, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He looks curiously at Buggy then adds, "But does it still hurt ?"

Buggy opens his mouth to answer but before a single sound is out Shanks lifts his head up and kisses his nose. Now it's his turn to be staring wide-eyed.

Shanks simply says, "All better", still smiling, but not quite the same as before.

Buggy starts, "O-Oi..." but then Shanks pushes Buggy off him, the surprise having loosened his grip, and starts running away, laughing.

Buggy blinks and chases after him, even though he's not quite sure why.

They reach the other end of the park, out of breath, the older one still being a few seconds faster than the other. Shanks spots a food truck on the street and remembers their earlier bet. "So, how about hot chocolate ?"

Buggy scowls, of course the redhead would take advantage of him... but then again, it was Buggy's idea to race to the park so he's forced to comply. He nods in agreement, and they make their way towards the promised beverage.

Once they have their drinks, they sit on the nearest bench, warming their hands to their respective cups, sipping silently. Times like that when they're simply with each other, quietly, are oddly comfortable, and right now neither of them want to speak and ruin the magic.

After a moment, Shanks gently elbows Buggy in the side, silently requesting his attention. The other turns his head, still not saying a word. Shanks is looking down so Buggy follows his gaze and finds Shanks's hand, the one that's left the cup and is currently resting on the bench next to him. He looks back at Shanks, who turned his head the other way but he can see the other is blushing. So Buggy, too, looks on the other side, and doesn't say a word.

And when his fingers intertwine with Shanks's, he's suddenly very happy he lost the race.


End file.
